The Beauty of Invention
by QueenyMidas
Summary: Asami Sato, greatest inventor of the Avatar Universe, brings in technology that actually was around for commercial sale during the time of radios and Model-T's in the real world. She needs, of course, to test this new technology in scientific and analytical trials. Established relationship, filthy smut.


**Description:** Asami Sato, greatest inventor of the Avatar Universe, brings in technology that actually was around for commercial sale during the time of radios and Model-T's in the real world. She needs, of course, to test this new technology in scientific and analytical trials. Established relationship, filthy smut.

**AN**: This is for Gabby. Bruh. Also, how great is canon Korrasami? It's the greatest. I got the idea for this fic when I saw the hummingbird bots idling in one of the last episodes in season four and yes, my mind is permanently in the gutter.

**The Beauty of Invention**

Asami first got The Idea when her motorcycle broke.

The engine was shot from years of zipping around the city on business, leisure, and races with Korra, which was to be expected. Still, she was sad to see it go and ignored its faults for as long as she could.

As the engine and several other parts began to clunk around when she drove from her and Korra's home to her company's headquarters one particularly sunny morning, she knew it was time to reinvent a better bike. Future Industries couldn't be selling the same faulty model that it had been for the past ten years when it failed for even the head of the company, so she went to the drawing-board.

However, even a high-power CEO, mechanic, and general go-getter like Asami couldn't build Ba Sing Se in a day (as the saying went).

So for a little while she had to use her cars, airships, and other trucks. Korra and Asami loved to joke about how tragic it was because they had faced far, far worse in their lives and making light of petty struggles always made them laugh and feel a bit more grateful for their current position in the world.

They had a beautiful new penthouse that wasn't cluttered with past memories, a rising success for Future Industries, and Korra was finding work all over the city and surrounding provinces in helping citizens with one thing or another.

Airbenders were still cropping up as well, and Korra was more than eager to send them to Master Jinora on Air-Temple Island.

They would get across the water on a Future Industries speedboat, with Korra and Asami streamlining the whole process as a couple.

Asami would always be inventing new things to help Korra and the Air Nation out—even if (spirits forbid) her and Korra broke up. Asami wanted to help a cause she believed in and was always eager to push the boundaries of what new technology could accomplish.

But before retiring her oldest bike with the fondest of memories attached to it, Asami went on a final spin around the racetrack. It shook under her in its final lap, shuddering between her legs.

It heaved and made a horrible noise that sounded akin to a dying breath, but Asami wasn't listening to the sounds it made.

Her eyes grew wide and that was when she got The Idea. It hit her like a lightning bolt—why hadn't she thought of it before?

Asami let the bike drop into the sad pile of bolts that it was and sprinted to her office for a whole new drawing of a possible Future Industry product.

XXxxXX

"Is it a robot turtle-duck?" Korra asked across the table. She was leaning on her elbows just like Tenzin taught her never to do at dinner, and looking especially adorable that night in Asami's opinion.

"Nope," Asami answered smugly.

"Does it fly?"

"Nope," her girlfriend responded again. She brought her chopsticks to her mouth and finished off her meal with a twinkle in her eye.

Korra sighed dramatically and returned to picking at her own food. "Why don't you just tell me what it is you've been slaving over these past weeks instead of making me guess? I deserve some sort of explanation on why my beautiful girlfriend is always coming home late to dinner. I had to heat these noodles up with firebending, you know."

"I just wanted to see if you could predict what I was making," Asami shrugged. "But I like this better as a surprise." She did want to respond to Korra's griping about her being late, though. "I'm sorry I've spent so much time at the workshop. I've really wanted to perfect this—and it's done now."

"So when do I get to see this mysterious project?"

The corners of Asami's mouth twitched up. "After dinner. Eat up—you'll need the stamina."

Korra winced pre-emptively. "Please tell me it doesn't fight. I've had enough machines trying to kill me for one lifetime."

"No, no, it doesn't fight," Asami assured her quickly, losing a bit of her smooth exterior. "Uh, anyway, I'll go get it ready." She dashed off after a kiss on top of Korra's head.

Something about all of this was fishy to Korra, but she grew up in the Southern Water Tribe and pretty much used to exist on fish, so she let it slide. Asami had never let Korra down before.

Even the night where they were supposed to camp in the mountains near Zaofu and it wound up raining like all hell, it had been fun. Asami grabbed Korra's hand, ditched their camping gear, and ran off in search of a cave.

Korra would have said that the search (splashing through puddles, laughing like maniacs) was better than the destination, but at the destination they'd had quite an unforgettable time together. Who knew shouts could echo so well in a cave?

The Avatar put down her empty noodle bowl and leaned back in her chair. "Is it ready yet?"

"One second!" Asami called across the penthouse. Weirdly enough, her voice seemed to come from their bedroom.

"Alright," Korra sighed. She knew not to rush perfection, and occupied herself with cleaning up the dishes. Waterbending made the whole thing a lot easier, so it was Korra's job to handle the dishes while Asami used Future tech to take out the trash.

It was sort of sappy, Korra knew, but she enjoyed it. There was no law stating that you couldn't divide chores equally as a couple _and_ have an exciting life.

"Ready!"

"Coming!" Korra padded over to their bedroom, her sweatpants wiping on the floor without a care. She was most comfortable in a tank and sweatpants, so that was what she wore in her sanctum.

Korra turned the corner and saw Asami perched on the edge of their bed, strange device in-hand. She smiled like she had a secret, and she certainly did. "Come closer."

"What is it?" Korra cocked her head to the side, examining the smooth device.

It had a curved coating of rubber on the length of it, and a bulbous head that seemed like it could rotate freely from the shaft. It was white, and smooth, and Korra didn't quite know what to make of it.

Asami gave her best alluring smile. "I'll show you. I've run tests on it myself, but if you'll let me try it on you, I like to think you'd be a great test subject."

Korra was about to nod and agree, trusting her girlfriend, when Asami slipped her pants off.

"Uh. While I always like it when you do that—"

Not letting Korra finish her sentence, Asami hushed her. "Just watch."

That was an offer Korra felt she couldn't refuse.

Standing in the doorway, Korra felt warm shivers run down her spine as Asami began to unbutton her shirt, trailing down the left side of her chest with her hands and down to her waist. Once the buttons were all undone, Asami shrugged off the fabric and let it fall on the bed behind her.

Korra tried to keep herself from letting her jaw drop. It would never matter how many years passed—she would always react to seeing Asami disrobed just like she had the first time in the spirit world beneath the giant Sequoia tree they camped under, with complete and silent engrossment.

She shifted her weight from one foot to the other, eyes drinking in Asami's long, shapely legs. The first time Korra touched them she could hardly believe she was allowed to. Something so beautiful felt sacrilegious to touch at first.

But Asami was no statue or idol, she was a full-grown woman who loved showing herself off and taking Korra in as well.

She'd gripped Korra so hard that first night together that she left bruises, and Korra had worn them as badges of honor.

"Asami," Korra said quietly. Thoughts of whatever experiment Asami was up to were almost entirely gone from her head. The Avatar wasn't sure what had gotten into her girlfriend, but she was hardly going to question it.

"Just watch," Asami repeated. "And stay right there."

She undid the clasp of her bra and let it fall down, too. Her breasts settled without the added support, leaning down slightly.

Korra's mouth watered instinctively.

That was when Asami picked her invention back up again. Korra hardly noticed it at first as she was too busy trying not to moan at the sight of Asami reclined and bare, but then Asami flicked its switch on.

The device began to buzz, shaking slightly in Asami's hand.

It was as if Asami could tell Korra was about to speak, for right as Korra opened her mouth her words turned into a quiet whine.

Asami had moved the device up to one of her nipples, tracing around it in languid circles.

Korra's face heated up. She wanted to be on Asami's lap, licking and kissing that perfect chest, but something about the instrument in Asami's hand made Korra feel like she couldn't move.

It was vibrating. As Asami's pink nipple turned hard and erect from the stimulation, Korra could hear her quiet moans in response to the sensation.

"Asami," she said again, almost desperately.

"But that's not all it can do," she laughed, lowering it and acting so goddamn smug—as if her face wasn't red and her hands weren't shaky.

Shifting back onto the bed, Asami rested her head on a pillow. Her thumbs hooked under the line of her panties—the red pair that Korra had gotten for her their last anniversary—and pulled them down over her knees and off of her feet.

Korra was helplessly aroused. She shifted her weight again and again, needing some sort of friction to keep her from going crazy. Between her legs she could feel herself getting wet from simply watching Asami touch herself with that vibrating thing.

Then, Asami did something that Korra could not respond to with simple fretting.

Asami nudged her own legs open with the device and pressed it right up against her opening. Korra's hand immediately flew to her sweatpants, rubbing herself needily. "_Asami_."

The raven-haired woman responded by grinding the head down against her vulva and letting out an obscene moan.

"Fuck." Korra couldn't take it anymore. She cast her sweatpants off and practically leapt into the bed so she could find a spot between Asami's legs.

"What? You jealous that this thing can make me moan like you do?" Asami tried at being cocky, putting on a grandiose persona for the sake of sex appeal.

Asami liked to act like a queen in bed. She was never a pillow queen, of course, and always gave back as good as she got, but the way Korra's eyes on her felt… They worshipped her body and inspired her to do the same.

Plus, when one is in bed with The Avatar, a certain level of bravado is required.

Korra loved every bit of it. She crawled forward to steal a kiss from Asami's lips. The kiss was impossibly hot and just the right distraction so Korra could snatch the device from Asami's hand.

"Hey," Asami protested, a needy throb going through the lower half of her body at the loss of friction.

Thankfully, Korra quickly remedied that. She moved back so her head was in between Asami's legs and stole a kiss from the lips of her labia. Korra worked her tongue up and down eagerly, tasting her lover.

After watching Asami's little show, Korra couldn't get enough. She lapped at Asami in broad, sweeping rushes of her tongue that were fueled by her own desire.

Asami's hands slid down the back of Korra's sweatpants and pushed them and her underwear down in one motion. It was terribly unfair for Korra to be working such magic with her mouth but not give Asami anything to grab at.

"Korra," Asami called out, her hands groping Korra's ass. "Korra, Korra…" She rocked her hips up against her mouth, forcing Korra to have to pin them down.

Korra's assertion of strength made a chill run down her spine.. Asami let out a whimper of encouragement as more and more heat rose inside of her.

The sensations colored Asami's cheeks, and her breathing became rapidly uneven. "Korra," was all she could say as the sweeps of Korra's tongue grew more rapid and focused.

Finally, she closed her lips around Asami's swollen clit and sucked, her tongue darting out every so often.

"Korra!"

Korra hummed into Asami as her response, continuing to suck her in slight bobs of her head. The wet, soft tissue there quivered with delight in response.

Alternating between suction and hard-tongued licks, Korra drove Asami to the brink. Korra could feel Asami's internal clenches and twitches that signaled she was close, and drove her pleasure home.

Asami's body tensed with ecstasy, suspended for a moment in unadulterated joy—spirits, Korra wished she could see her face from the angle she was at—with a jumbled cry, vowels with no meaning beyond exclamation.

"Korra," Asami said again because that name felt so, so right in her mouth, especially after orgasm.

The brown-skinned woman tilted her head up, giving Asami's thigh one last kiss. "I'm not going to lie—your invention has me feeling a little competitive," Korra laughed.

A laugh escaped Asami, too, and she leaned over fully to wrap her arms around Korra's head and give her plenty of kisses on the top of it. "Now, now. It's hardly a replacement. It just… Helps. I can't really describe how it feels, but it's different, and I think you should try it."

The device still pulsed in Korra's hand. She gave it to Asami, smiling wide. "Yeah."

In one swift move that reminded Korra of when they wrestled, Asami was the one who had Korra on her back. "Your turn," Asami announced. She slid her hand up Korra's tank to grope one of her breasts and give it a playful squeeze.

Korra laughed again because everything was wonderful and funny when such a beautiful woman was kneeling over her. Come and spit still dripped down Asami's thighs, making her look appetizing all over again.

Asami shifted Korra's shirt off to enhance her own view, thumbing at her dark nipples. She toyed with Korra's body like that, teasing her to drive her up the wall. Asami especially liked doing it with Korra's hands and feet bound, but she wanted Korra's hands free for the next 'test' of her machine.

Asami moved the head of the device between Korra's breasts and along her sternum.

"It kind of tickles," Korra said with a smile.

The vibrating sensation moved down over her stomach, along her hips, down her thighs… As Asami drew the wait out, Korra's curiosity about what the vibrating would feel like on her pussy grew even greater.

"C'mon," she asked, arching her back.

As much as Asami loved to tease, she finally gave Korra what she wanted. The instrument found its place on Korra and slid in easy strokes from how wet and lubricated Korra was.

At first, Korra twitched away. It felt like some kind of rumbling beast was trapped in the nerves below her skin, and her fists grabbed handfuls of sheets out of instinct.

"I felt the same way at first," Asami murmured and gave her brave, strong warrior a kiss on the neck. "Relax your body. Trust me."

As if it wasn't obvious that Korra trusted her implicitly. "Yeah," she said anyway and tried to release the tension in her muscles.

Asami moved the vibrating head back up and over Korra's cunt, moving in the patch of hair above her crotch before coming back down. The sensitive, dark flesh between her legs again tensed to the new sensation, but she found herself more able to relax.

Korra felt as if her whole body was shaking with the massager. When it moved onto her clit, it was almost painfully in how acute and focused the sensation was. Korra simply wasn't used to something that fast and powerful stimulating her.

But with the way it made her whole body break out into feverish chills far faster than she'd ever felt before, Korra felt she could certainly get used to it.

Her fists clenched tighter on the sheets. "I-It's—" Her voice felt as if it was humming along with Asami's invention. "Good," she finished breathily. Korra's head lolled back and she bit her lower lip as the sensation became more familiar.

It sent shockwaves through her body, spikes of lava-hot warmth up from her sex.

"I take it you like it?" Asami checked in as she added her thumb and forefinger around Korra's clitoris to coax the hood of it back.

All Korra could do was moan helplessly in response. "Asami, fuck," she articulated, not even realizing that the best was yet to come.

Asami's dexterous fingers spread Korra open a little wider before applying the full pressure of the bulb to Korra's exposed clit.

"Fuck!" Korra really twitched at that one, but Asami's hands held tight. "That—that—fuck!" The direct contact scrambled Korra's brain. It hurt it was so good, and Asami watched Korra's cunt grow wetter and wetter by the second.

Asami couldn't very well resist such an invitation, so she leaned in and licked a stripe up towards the vibrator. She left her tongue there for a moment—she liked how it felt against her tongue.

"You need something to hold onto, don't you?" Asami purred, moving a finger to Korra's skin to replace her tongue. The finger circled around Korra's hole a few times before pushing in with complete ease. "Mm, yes, you do. _So_ open."

Korra just groaned and let her eyes flutter shut. On the corner of her lips, even as they moved to emote incoherently, a smile danced there. "Yes," she managed. "Yes, yes, yes!"

Asami worked her finger in and out of Korra, giving the walls of her heat something to clench around as her clit grew near-sore from the vibrating.

"Yes," Korra said again, overwhelmed by the twin sensations. "Yes!"

With a final and massive shudder, Korra came much more quickly than she expected.

"Asami," she said, voice hoarse. She wrapped her arms around the other woman and drew her in, kissing her cheek again and again. "You…"

"Yes?"

"You are a genius."

Of all the things Korra could have said, that made Asami smile the brightest. "You think so?"

"That thing—" Korra pointed to Asami's latest and greatest invention that she'd finally flipped the 'off' switch on. "—is going to be huge. Everyone, and I mean _everyone_, will want one."

"It still has a few more phases of testing before it's ready for release," Asami explained. "So I'm definitely going to need your input again."

"You…" Korra started again, her eyes resting shut while her head swam in a tank of dopamine.

"Yes?" Asami asked again. Korra was so adorable when she was relaxed.

"I love you."

"And I love you."

"And have I mentioned again that you're a genius?"

"Yes, Korra," Asami laughed, carding her fingers through her lover's hair. "And it means the world to me."


End file.
